vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
I'd Leave My Happy Home For You
is the twentieth episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and thirty-first episode of the series. Summary THE CURE – As Alaric and Jo reluctantly participate in their bachelor and bachelorette parties, Damon and Elena discuss the ramifications from an impulsive offer that Damon makes. Unsure of what to do, Elena turns to Bonnie and Jo for advice, but is left conflicted when Bonnie raises some unanticipated concerns. When Enzo realizes Lily is on a dangerous downward spiral, he asks Stefan to help intervene before it’s too late. Lastly, fed up with the supernatural threats that plague their town, Matt takes his frustrations out on Tyler, while Alaric considers a life-changing piece of advice. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (voice only) *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore *Chris Wood as Kai Parker Trivia *Antagonist: Lily Salvatore. *This is the last episode in which Elena is a vampire after 65 episodes since the Season Four premiere Growing Pains as one and also the first episode in which she's a human since the Season Three finale The Departed. **It's also the last in which Elena uses her vampire abilities, compulsion on the owner of the diner and jumping from a great height, the city hall clock, without getting killed. *Stefan has been avoiding his mother since she returned. *Stefan tries to help Lily deal with being a ripper but she refuses his help. She stabs him and attacks a waitress at the Mystic Grill. With help of Damon, he locks her in the Salvatore Boarding House cellar. *Enzo tells Stefan that Damon has the cure and plans on taking it with Elena. *Lily attacks Bonnie and Jo, and Lily tells Jo she's expecting twins. * Elena takes the cure and becomes human again. * Elena gets her memories back. She tells Damon now that she remembers what he said on The Island about taking the cure and how she knows he won't take it and wants him to have everyone, including himself, try to talk him out of it first. *Elena tells Damon that she still loves him, even as a human. * Jo reveals that she wants Liv to be her maid of honor but Liv is not returning her phone calls. ** It is unknown why Liv is avoiding her sister but she could still be grieving for her twin brother Luke. *After fixing a meal for himself and Lily's Family, Kai tells them its time they finally left the 1903 prison world. Continuity *Liv was mentioned in this episode, and was last seen in The Day I Tried To Live. *Kai and Lily's vampire/witch family of Heretics are seen for the first time since ''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' in the 1903 Prison World. *Caroline Forbes was last seen in Because. Her voice was heard in her voicemail. *The Gilbert House was last seen in the 1994 Prison world in the episode ''I Alone'' and the original house was burnt down by Elena in ''Stand By Me''. Its first appearance this season was in the prison world in Yellow Ledbetter. *Damon mentions his tendency to hide things in his soap dish, such as the moonstone in the second season. *Elena took the cure - and it undid to compulsion that Alaric did to her in Yellow Ledbetter - and in result, she remembers everything about Damon from the past five seasons. *Bree was briefly seen when Elena was getting her memories back. She was killed by Damon in ''Bloodlines''.'' *Elena is the second vampire after Katherine to take the cure and become human again, in Elena's case willing taking it while Katherine was force fed the cure in ''Graduation by Elena to keep from having her heart pulled out by Katherine. She is also the fourth immortal made human again after Silas and Amara to be cured. *Elena is a human again after 65 episodes as a vampire since The Departed. In her 65 episodes as a vampire, Elena was never shown on screen to have turned anyone into a vampire with her blood either on purpose or unintentionally. That doesn't mean someone hasn't been turned with her blood after they were healed by her. *Enzo mentioned to Damon about the latter leaving him to die in a fire. That occurred in flashbacks of ''The Cell''. Behind the Scenes *This is the second time that Nina Dobrev has filmed on the city hall clock of Mystic Falls, the first time was in Season 5 as Katherine as she tried to kill herself by jumping off in ''Dead Man on Campus''. But this is the first as Elena with Ian Somerhalder as Damon. Cultural References * "I'd Leave My Happy Home For You" is an 1899 song by Harry Von Tilzer (music) and William A. Heelan.Discography of American Historical Recordings – "I'd Leave My Happy Home for You" Quotes Extended Promo :Elena (to Damon): "For you, there's no going back." :Damon: "I'm madly in love with you. And taking this cure, Elena, won't change that." :Stefan (to Damon): "I think being human is the last thing you want." :Damon: "I've made up my mind." :Stefan: "Do not take that cure." :Bonnie: "What if the human you doesn't love Damon anymore?" :Elena: "You ready to give all this up?" :Elena: "We only live once, right?" :Damon: "Once or twice." ---- Clip #1 :Alaric (to Jo): "Don't tell me, you've bailed on your shift and you're heading here to help me grade papers." :Jo: "Awww..... you know me so well; Except for the part where I'd rather be covered in Mrs. Robinson's intestinal bile than grading term papers." :Alaric: "So I'll take that as a no." :Jo: "I just realized tonight is my last shift as a single woman. I can't wait to marry you." :Alaric: "And I am counting the days." :Jo: "Me too." ---- Clip #2 :Caroline: "Hey! It's Caroline! But duh! You knew that because you called. So leave a message and I'll call you back. Bye!" :Stefan: "You're so happy in your voice-mail. And speaking of happy, uh... that thumping base you hear in the background, that's um... Damon's genius idea to host Ric's bachelor party, despite the fact that our mother apparently lives here now, who I've been ducking by the way in case you haven't noticed. I guess what I'm saying is call me back, otherwise I'm gonna start running out of reasons to....avoid everything that is going on my life right now. Kind of like what you're doing, which is completely understandable which is really crappy timing for me and my problems. You should be here. Come home." :Enzo (to Stefan): "Well, that was utterly adorable." :Stefan: "What are you doing in my bedroom?" :Enzo: "Well believe me, there are a number of places I'd rather be; Strapped to a gurney, having my spleen cut out for instance. Unfortunately for me, I'm here because your mother needs your help." :Stefan: "My mother?" :Enzo: "Apparently, her beloved Ascendant's been destroyed. She's in bad shape. Use a bit of your time." :Stefan: "What the hell do you know about my mother?" ---- Inside Clip :Jo (to [[Elena and Bonnie|'Bonnie and Elena']]): "We have the entire diner to ourselves. Actual heaven." :Elena (to Jo): "If Caroline were here, it would be an actual spa day." :Jo (to Bonnie): "Hey. I don't want to know what Ric's doing, do I?" :Damon (to Alaric): "To you." :Alaric (to Damon): "Damon, if you take that cure, you could never be a vampire ever again." :Elena (to Bonnie): "Damon Salvatore stands in front of you and tells you that he wants to become a human again. Wouldn't you freak out? Honestly, it's just all very complicated right now. Ugh...." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 6x20 Promo "I’d Leave My Happy Home for You" (HD) The Vampire Diaries 6x20 Extended Promo "I’d Leave My Happy Home for You" (HD)-1 The Vampire Diaries - 6x20 Webclip 1 - I’d Leave My Happy Home for You - Subtitulos español-1 The Vampire Diaries - I'd Leave My Happy Home for You Clip The Vampire Diaries - Inside I'd Leave My Happy Home For You Pictures |-|Promotional= 1 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg 2 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg 3 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg 4 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg 5 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg H124A-430-VAM-110-01.jpg H124A-430-VAM-110-02.jpg H124A-430-VAM-110-03.jpg H124A-430-VAM-110-04.jpg H124A-430-VAM-110-05.jpg H124A-430-VAM-110-06.jpg H124A-430-VAM-110-07.jpg H124A-430-VAM-110-08.jpg H124A-430-VAM-110-09.jpg H124A-430-VAM-110-10.jpg H124A-430-VAM-110-11.jpg H124A-430-VAM-110-12.jpg H124A-430-VAM-110-13.jpg H124A-430-VAM-110-14.jpg H124A-430-VAM-110-15.jpg H124A-430-VAM-110-16.jpg H124A-430-VAM-110-17.jpg H124A-430-VAM-110-18.jpg H124A-430-VAM-110-19.jpg |-|Screencaps= 6X20-1-Alaric.png 6X20-2-Jo.png 6X20-3-ElenaBonnieJo.png 6X20-4-DamonStefanMatt.png 6X20-5-Alaric.png 6X20-6-Elena.png 6X20-7-Jo.png 6X20-8-Jo.png 6X20-9-Bonnie.png 6X20-10-ElenaBonnie.png 6X20-11-DamonAlaric.png 6X20-12-Tyler.png 6X20-13-Matt.png 6X20-14-Stefan.png 6X20-15-Enzo.png 6X20-16-Lily.png 6X20-17-Lily.png 6X20-18-Stefan.png 6X20-19-Lily.png 6X20-20-Stefan.png 6X20-21-Lily.png 6X20-22-Stefan.png 6X20-23-LilyStefan.png 6X20-24-Lily.png 6X20-25-Stefan.png 6X20-26-Matt.png 6X20-27-Tyler.png 6X20-28-MattTyler.png 6X20-29-Tyler.png 6X20-30-Matt.png 6X20-31-Damon.png 6X20-32-Lily.png 6X20-33-Stefan.png 6X20-34-EnzoDamon.png 6X20-35-EnzoDamon.png 6X20-36-Bonnie.png 6X20-37-Jo.png 6X20-38-Elena.png 6X20-39-Damon.png 6X20-40-Elena.png 6X20-41-LilyStefan.png 6X20-42-Lily.png 6X20-43-Stefan.png 6X20-44-Lily.png 6X20-45-Stefan.png 6X20-46-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-47-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-48-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-49-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-50-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-51-Matt.png 6X20-52-Alaric.png 6X20-53-AlaricMatt.png 6X20-54-Alaric.png 6X20-55-Matt.png 6X20-56-Stefan.png 6X20-57-Enzo.png 6X20-58-StefanEnzo.png 6X20-59-Enzo.png 6X20-60-Stefan.png 6X20-61-Lily.png 6X20-62-Bonnie.png 6X20-63-BonnieJo.png 6X20-64-Lily.png 6X20-65-Jo.png 6X20-66-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-67-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-68-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-69-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-70-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-71-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-72-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-73-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-74-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-75-Lily.png 6X20-76-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-77-Elena.png 6X20-78-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-79-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-80-Lily.png 6X20-81-JoBonnie.png 6X20-82-Stefan.png 6X20-83-Damon.png 6X20-84-Stefan.png 6X20-85-LilyDamon.png 6X20-86-Jo.png 6X20-87-AlaricJo.png 6X20-88-Alaric.png 6X20-89-Alaric.png 6X20-90-AlaricJo.png 6X20-91-Elena.png 6X20-92-Damon.png 6X20-93-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-94-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-95-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-96-Lily.png 6X20-97-Enzo.png 6X20-98-Stefan.png 6X20-99-Stefan.png 6X20-100-Lily.png 6X20-101-Kai.png 6X20-102-Kai.png 6X20-103-Kai.png |-|Behind the scenes= Delena 622 BTS.jpg 6x22 Elena's sitting on Damon's car.jpg 6X22BTS-NinaIan.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 6 Category:Flashback episodes